


Have You Seen My Sister

by Kitt_Monroe



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Backstory, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spoilers for chapters 2 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuryuu can't find his little sister. We all know how this ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen My Sister

"You stupid asshole, where are you?" he muttered under his breath. He kicked the chain-link fence several times, alternating which foot he used every couple of kicks. It was a good way of blowing off steam, he had discovered during his time at school, that didn't involve causing serious harm to other people. It took his concentration off whatever was bothering him because he had to consciously put the effort into switching feet.

But it wasn't really working today. No matter what he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off this thing that was really starting to piss him off. Granted, a lot of things pissed him off, but not many things made him this additionally _anxious._ He tried kicking the fence some more until he accidentally dented his shoe and decided to maybe stop that.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was having a problem, and it wasn't a problem he was pretty sure he'd ever had. He took out his cell phone and glared down at the screen, trying to will his sister to call him. When that didn't work, he dialed her number (he didn't have her on speed dial because she was a loser idiot and didn't deserve to be on his speed dial, so he had to take a moment to remember her cell number). He placed the phone to his ear and checked his watch again. 4:00; it had been an hour now since school had gotten out.

"Pick up the phone pick up the phone pick up the phone _pick up the phone--_ " he chanted, but his demand was cut off by her voice, digitalized and irritating, telling him to please leave a message and she would totes get back to him A.S.A.P. She was always saying things like that: "totes," "A.S.A.P.," "yepskerdoodles," "for suresies," "later haters," etc. He despised her.

He actually loved her of course.

Also where the fuck was she.

He redialed, this time having to take a moment to remember his mother's cell phone number, and put the phone back to his ear. After two rings, she picked up: "Rika Kuzuryuu," she introduced herself shortly.

"Hello, mother," Kuzuryuu replied, wanting to pull the phone away to smack himself for instinctively calling her "mother," but recognizing there would be no point in him doing that. "Did Kat already come home? Like with friends or something?"

"I'm afraid she didn't, honey," his mother replied, and Kuzuryuu felt an intense flash of loathing toward her for calling him "honey." Surely, he figured, that was her teasing him for the "mother" incident of five seconds ago. "Should she have come home?"

"No," Kuzuryuu answered. "But do me a favor, keep me posted if she does show up, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, honey," his mother assured him.

"Bye," Kuzuryuu said noncommittally, and hung up the phone.

It was pretty natural for neither Fuyuhiko nor Katsumi Kuzuryuu to turn up at home before, say, ten o'clock at night, but the two always met up briefly after school before taking off to do whatever usually-delinquent shit they felt like doing. _Every_ day, they would meet up. Not even once had they ever skipped out on checking on each other.

So, even though Kuzuryuu could usually care less what his sister was up to, he was actually starting to freak out a little that it had been an hour and she still hadn't met up with him, or even answered her phone.

He considered throwing his phone against the fence, but then he would have no phone if somebody called him with news. Plus his mother would never let him hear the end of it.

Instead, he stared down at the number pad on the phone again and thought about what to do next. He could call one of her friends--if she had decided to just plain abandon him and hang out with them, they would know where she was. Because it would be where _they_ were.

He lowered a finger to the number pad to begin dialing...

And then realized he had no idea whom to call.

He didn't know who any of her friends were; he had no reason to. So he just decided to try to come up with people he saw her regularly near and/or speaking to. Who was that photographer chick...?

He dialed for information and placed the phone to his ear a third time. When the operator answered, all "area, please" as though she were allowed to speak casually to him, he tiredly replied, "Chuo."

After another few seconds, the operator asked him who he was trying to reach, and he answered, "Mahiru Koizumi," hoping to God he'd gotten that name right. Then, after yet another few seconds, the operator gave him the number.

He dialed quickly and sat through three rings before a peppy-sounding voice greeted him, "Hello hello."

He hated her already. No person needed to say "hello" twice to get their point across. But he pushed past his irritation, remembering the important task at hand. "Is this Mahiru Koizumi?" he presumed.

The other person was silent for a moment. "Yeah, why?" she asked, somewhat suspicious.

"This is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu," he explained. "I go to school with you at Hope's Peak. You may not have noticed me because I never really talked to you because I never fucking wanted to, that's why."

"Uh, cards on the table," Koizumi deadpanned. "This isn't how you want to start a conversation if you're planning to confess your undying love to me."

"Don't flatter yourself, fuckwad," Kuzuryuu cut her off. "My sister is Katsumi Kuzuryuu, and I've seen you around with her. Do you have any idea where she is?"

Koizumi was silent again. "No, I don't know where Katsumi is, and I wouldn't have any reason to _want_ to know," she snapped. Suddenly there was a click, and Kuzuryuu could no longer hear anything on the other line.

"Hello? Hello?!" he yelled before taking the phone way from his ear and staring at it. "You bitch," he concluded after a moment.

Great, so what now? He racked his brain again, trying to think of anyone he might have seen around his sister in the brief moments they were ever even in the same fifty-feet radius during school. There was that weird-haired musician girl, maybe she would know.

He called for information again, this time giving the name "Ibuki Mioda," and dialed the number he was told. "Hiiiiii!" the Super High-school Level Light Music Club Member greeted him.

Awesome, he hated her already too. "You're Ibuki Mioda?" he asked.

"Either that, or I'm one of the body snatchers and stole Ibuki Mioda's skin!" she laughed, seeming very impressed by her own joke.

"Well, I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and I go to school with you. Have you seen my sister Katsumi?" Kuzuryuu inquired, trying not to snap at her for being so god-awfully stupid.

"Katsumi..." Mioda repeated, thinking to herself. "Ibuki doesn't really hang in Katsumi-chan's kind of crowd, but maybe Ibuki's friend Mahiru-chan knows! Katsumi-chan kind of messes around with Mahiru-chan and drags her places sometimes."

"Mahiru Koizumi?" Kuzuryuu assumed. "Yeah, I already asked her and she doesn't know."

"Ha ha, oh really?" Mioda asked, sounding for some reason a little nervous. "Well, Ibuki doesn't know either! So, sorry!"

"Okay, bye." Kuzuryuu hung up the phone and wondered what that was about. Why did Mioda sound unsure of herself? He decided it probably wasn't important and thought about who else to call. After thinking of someone, just like before, he called and got the number.

"Hey," greeted a voice that sounded far too much like a small child's voice to belong to someone who went to high school.

"Hiyoko Saionji?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" the girl demanded.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu," Kuzuryuu introduced himself. "I go to Hope's Peak with you. Do you know my sister Katsumi?"

"Uh..." Saionji trailed off. "Blonde hair, small neck, total bitch?"

"That's her," Kuzuryuu confirmed.

"No, I don't really talk to her," Saionji explained. "I mean, uh. I mean, yeah, I don't really know, sorry!"

"Okay," Kuzuryuu answered, drawing out the "o" part because Saionji had suddenly gotten really shifty-sounding near the end there. He hung up the phone and dialed for yet another phone number.

"Mikan Tsumiki?" he asked. "Yeah, this is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, do you know my sister Katsumi? ...What do you mean, 'not so much?!' Well Jesus, don't fucking cry about it! Okay, fine, bye."

She had acted weird as well. What was it with these people? After Tsumiki, he decided to try to expand his phone calls even to people he had never seen Katsumi associate with.

"Kazuichi Souda?"

"You're Gundam Tanaka?"

"Is this Nekomaru Nidai?"

"Teruteru Hanamura?"

"Is this Sonia Nevermind?"

"Akane Owari?"

"You're that weird guy pretending to be Byakuya Togami?"

And very reluctantly, "Is this Nagito Komaeda?"

None of them had seen her. And, notably, none of them acted strangely like the first ones he had called, opting instead to conduct their conversations with him like normal human beings. He now tried pretty much the last person whose name he could even remember who went to Hope's Peak:

"Is this Nagisa Satou?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Satou answered, not seeming confused at all as to why someone would randomly ask her name.

"Well, this is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and--"

Satou let out a sound like "eep" and hung up the phone. "What the fuck!" Kuzuryuu shouted. He wasn't _that_ scary a person, was he? And why the hell did nobody know where Katsumi was? She was one of the most "seen" people at Hope's Peak; she was everywhere, all the time, with everyone, so where could she possibly be?

No, he decided. He was going to make somebody tell him something, even if it made no sense for him to try.  _Somebody_ had to know something. Without much thought, he dialed Satou's number again. _  
_

"Hello?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Nagisa Satou?" he assumed. "This is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu again, and I don't fucking appreciate you hanging up on me like a scared little bitch."

"Do _not_ call me again," Satou commanded, her voice still incredibly timorous (almost guilty-sounding), but at the same time sounding for all the world like she was ever in a position to say something like that to him, "or I'll call the police, okay??"

Click.

"Ugh!" he growled. Once again, he contemplated destroying his phone, but once again, that wouldn't solve anything.

He dialed one last number, one he actually _did_ have on speed dial. "Peko?" he barked.

"Young master," she greeted him in return.

"Where the fuck is Kat?" he demanded.

Pekoyama was silent for a few seconds. "Are you unable to locate her, young master?" she guessed.

"No shit I'm unable to locate her," Kuzuryuu seethed, but though his tone was harsh, he was starting to feel his throat tighten up. This happened a lot--even when he was incredibly angry about something, speaking to Pekoyama often got him in touch with his more sensitive emotions, and he kind of hated that.

"Hold one moment, young master," Pekoyama requested, and Kuzuryuu heard the phone being set down. Kuzuryuu waited, tapping his foot and pulling at his collar, for Pekoyama to tell him something. He knew she would be able to find something, anything at all; she was one of the most efficient and thorough people he had ever known when it came to finding things out and getting information. He leaned against the fence he had been kicking before, keeping the phone to his ear and concentrating fully on said phone so he wouldn't miss anything Pekoyama said.

After about a minute, he heard the phone get picked up again. "Peko?" he asked, swallowing loudly.

Pekoyama didn't answer for a moment. "Peko??" he repeated. She was still silent.

"I checked the local newspaper online. They've released the front page headlines for tomorrow's issue," she reported after several seconds, sounding intensely reluctant to speak.

"And?" Kuzuryuu prompted, confused as to why the local newspaper would be relevant.

Pekoyama was silent again. "And..." she answered, still clearly not wanting to talk. "And, maybe I should send you a file."

"Why? Why the hell can't you just tell me?" Kuzuryuu demanded.

"I really should not be telling you something like this," Pekoyama replied, her voice cracking slightly. "Please allow me to send you a picture."

"Fine, send me the fucking picture," Kuzuryuu decided. Pekoyama hung up, and shortly after, Kuzuryuu got a notification on his phone.

Figuring this had better be pretty damn important if Pekoyama couldn't even bring herself to tell him, Kuzuryuu hit the notifications button and then opened the file Pekoyama had sent him.

He read the headline before he actually saw the picture below it.

"Yakuza Daughter Found Clubbed To Death At 'Academy Of Hope.'" And below it, as a sub-headline, "School Roster Confirms Girl Katsumi Kuzuryuu, 'Super High-school Level Little Sister.'"

His mind went completely blank, but not so blank he wasn't able to take in the sight of the photograph immediately below the headline. That was her. That was Kat...

His phone slipped out of his hands and hit the ground with a cringe-inducing thud. His hands fell to his sides as he attempted to process what he had just seen.

It was only after several seconds that he recognized he was busy emitting a piercing shriek, and eventually he felt himself collapse on the ground.

He became numbly aware of being lifted from the ground, probably by someone who had heard him screaming, but he didn't really register the sensation.

He had no sister.

He was supposed to have a sister, but he had none.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Satou and Kuzuryuu's sister names because they obviously needed names. Hopefully nobody objects to my choices, and thank you for reading!


End file.
